The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Key
by HannahBart25
Summary: Jade is a just an ordinary farm girl that finds herself in a life changing adventure. When She meets a boy named Link she will step outside her guidelines and will eventually find out that she is more than just a farm girl. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Key

Chapter 1

The rooster crowed on what seemed to be the earliest morning of Jade's life. She of course was up late last night thinking of somewhere she'd rather be. This farm was so plain and boring that she could hardly keep her head out of the clouds. It's not even the fact that she kept the same wearisome routine every single day; it was the fact that whenever she'd ask her parents about what was happening in the town of Kakorkio, that she had never been to, they would simply ignore her. The only thing her father would say was that the people of Hyrule were experiencing troubled times. Jade would spend her time daydreaming about what could possibly be the troubles of the town. She thought maybe a giant dragon or a dark plague, but of course everything came back to Lord Ganondorf, but Jade, who had never left the village, didn't worry about it too much.

She had only seen Ganondorf once in the past. He was one of the most frightening things she had ever seen. He was tall and muscular, not that the muscles mattered. Her father had told her about the dark and magical powers he possessed. She'd found a hiding spot and hid for the period of time he was there. He'd come to the Ranch on a great black horse wearing dark clothes and a long cape. It was a dreadful day. Jade's father was forced to give him seven of their ten horses so that he could give his soldiers a reward for helping him. It was a very hard time for their family. Luckily enough, one of the horses was pregnant. Now they had 15 horses, but when they didn't have many, it was a tough for their family.

She has also heard quite a few other things about Ganondorf. He was the one who started this whole war in Hyrule. The legend says that anyone who holds the legendary triforce would rule all the land of Hyrule. Well, of course Ganondorf was thirsty for power and decided he should take it for himself. In his struggle the triforce broke apart into two other pieces. Ever since he has been searching throughout the land to find the two missing pieces. He recently discovered one that was on the hand of Princess Zelda. He captured her and forced her to take his hand in marriage. Jade felt a twinge of sorrow for her. She imagined how horrible it would be to live with a monstrous man such as him. Now, he was off in search of the last piece.

Jade got dressed in her usual attire, farm boots, long black leggings, her blue farm skirt that went to about her knees, a long sleeved white shirt, and a tiny gold necklace, shaped like a triforce that had a diamond placed in the center, that she was given when she was born. She pulled her long blond hair back into a tight pony tail and proceeded down the stairs. "Good morning Jade," her mother said as she plopped another egg into a frying pan. "Good morning mother," sighed Jade. As Jade sat down at the table at her usual seat she found an abnormally large breakfast. "What's with all the food, mother?" She asked questionably. "Good gracious girl, don't you remember? It's your 17th birthday today!" Exclaimed her mother. Jade had completely forgotten. "I'm 17!!" She yelled as she jumped up and down in excitement. At that same moment her father walked in the door, "Good morning and happy birthday hunny," he said as we wiped sweat from him forehead. "Thanks daddy!" She exclaimed as she leaped into his arms for a hug. "How would you feel about taking a trip to the village this afternoon?" He asked. Jade's eyes lit up. "What? Oh my gosh really?" She squeaked. "Yes, your old enough now I think you can handle it." he said smiling. "Oh thank you father!!" she said, and with that she took off to her bedroom.

As she made her way back up the stairs to get some rupees she's saved up she realized she wasn't tired anymore. She couldn't believe that today was the day she was going to finally be able to get out of the ranch. She would get to see people. Not that she never saw people. There were the few that stopped by the ranch to do business and she had other friends that lived on the ranch, but today was they day she went out into the world of Hyrule.

She has saddled up her horse and galloped to the gate. On her way she passed James who was carrying two jugs of milk. James was a couple years older than her and very fond of her so she decided to make this a quick conversation. "Hey Jade, happy birthday. Where are you off too?" he said right on cue as he heaved the jugs along. "Oh I'm just going to the village with my father," she said dreamily."Well, that sounds like fun, if you want me to come along I will just be a moment," he gasped as he was now heaving the jugs faster. "No, that's okay," she said as she pulled ahead on her horse, "I'm leaving right now and I don't want to be too bothersome to you. See you when I get back!" With that, she was off towards the gate to meet her father. James was a nice boy and probably the best looking one in the village, but there was something about him Jade just didn't like.

As Jade and her father made their way across Hyrule field Jade had her eyes peeled. She was fascinated by everything she saw. The birds flying, the crystal clear river that flowed along the path, and the giant stone gates that lead to the castle. By the time they reached the steps to the village she was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

They entered the village and Jade immediately started to walk faster. She didn't want to miss anything. "Jade don't go too far, I'm just going to do some business with Edward and then I'll be back in an hour. Meet me over here by this tree," he called as he walked towards a local store. "Yes, daddy," she bellowed and then she shot off along all the buildings and stores.

She stopped at numerous places, one place of which she bought a new dress. It was dark blue and had silver lining around the collar and bottom. She also bought a couple different kinds of chocolates to bring home and share with her friends and family back at the ranch. She continued walking when she spotted a weapons store and decided to check it out. They were bound to have a good bow. Shooting a bow was one of her favorite things to do. It was also probably one of the few things she was good at. She could shoot better than all of the boys at the ranch. Her friends and her would steal their parent's bows and compete in entertaining contests to see who could hit chicken coop door from a distance. They heard it the next day when the door couldn't be opened, and of course Jade would get in the most trouble because she was the only one who could hit it.

Jade proceeded into the shop and began looking around. She started looking at a display of a unbelievably beautiful bow when she bumped a couple of arrows off the shelf. As she bent over to pick them up her blue eyes met a pair to match her own. Her heart skipped as the boy spoke, "I'll get that for you miss, these arrows are always falling off the shelf." "That's okay, it's my fault. I can be a little clumsy," she said blushing and lowering her eyes. They both stood back up and the boy placed the arrows back on the shelf. He stood about six feet tall, had short blond hair that fell just past his royal blue eyes, wore a green tunic, brown boots, and had an expression of mild curiosity. "Do I know you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before," he said as he looked her up and down. "I – uh, this is my first time coming here," she said flustered. She felt as though she was being X-rayed. "What's your name?" He asked making his way over to a dagger display that needed reorganizing. "Jade," she said shyly. "Jade Lightstone? That ranchers daughter?" he asked. She nodded. "Heh, small world. Your father bought a quiver here a little while back. He mentioned your name. I'm Link," he said offering his hand. "Nice to meet you Link," she said grasping his hand and giving it a hard shake. "The pleasure is mine," he said smirking and staring into her eyes. She smiled feeling her cheeks get rosy and said, "Well, I have to meet my father soon. I think I'll be off," and with that she sped out the door.

'Why was he looking at me like that?' Jade asked herself as she slowly walked back towards the spot she was suppose to meet her father. 'He was so close to me all of a sudden, and how was I suppose to react? I looked like an idiot.' Jade snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a sight that made her heart sink. Her father was on the ground holding his nose as blood gushed from it. Standing above him was a group of creatures. They resembled men, but their skin was colored a puke green and they were much larger and uglier. They wore dark clothes bearing a symbol of a red triangle, no doubt the sign of Ganondorf. "Where is she?" one of them barked as he kicked her father. Jade gasped as he let out a cry of pain. "Come on old man, don't make me kill you," the same creature said. "I-I don't know," he stammered. "Liar!" the creature said loudly giving him another kick. "Leave him alone!" Jade hollered as she began to run towards her father. Her father looked up and his eyes grew wide. "No Jade!" he screamed. Jade suddenly felt something strong grasp her wrist, pulling her back, away from the scene. "Come on," he said as he began dragging her in the opposite direction. She then reconized the voice and realized it was Link. "Link," she breathed, as they were now sprinting into a crowd of people. "We have to help my father." "He'll be fine," he said quickly, "They have no reason to kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link navigated the both of them through the crowd and finally pulled the two of them into the alley way of the Weapons Shop and another building. Jade breathed heavily and finally gasped, "What is going on?" Link put a finger to his lips to silence her. "I think I saw them go this way," hollered one of the creatures. Jade held her breath as she watched them stomp by the alley. Link sighed with relief and turned towards Jade, "Come on," he said, "we have to get some things together." "But what's going on?" Jade questioned. "I don't understand, why would they hurt my father like that? He didn't do anything wrong. And-" "I'll explain later," he cut her off, "We need to get some place safe." Jade was still very confused and worried about her father, but obeyed. Link gathered weapons from the shelves of his store and some food and water from the back. "Here take this pack," he said handing her a very large backpack, "It should help you survive for a while if we happen to get separated." "Separated?" she questioned putting on the pack. "It's okay, you don't have much to worry about. I wont let us get separated." he said calmly giving her a small smile. Jade returned it.

A sound of a breaking window reached their ears. "Damn they got here sooner than I thought," Link said, "Here take this." He threw a bow and a quiver at her. "I hear your pretty good with a bow, that could be useful right now. Get ready to shoot, we are going to have to go through them to get out." He said loudly. "But, I? Uh..." Link kicked the door of the back room open and ran out. "NOW!" Link exclaimed. Without thinking, Jade pulled an arrow from the quiver and ran after him. There were at least fifteen of the creatures crowding the shop. Link drew his sword and began slashing through the crowd of creatures. Jade shot at the ones by the door. They were slow creatures with clubs, but nevertheless, they could crush skulls with one swing. Jade's aim was perfect she hit two of them in the eye, killing them immediately. Link swung his sword accurately while Jade covered him. The door was close and Link decided it was time. He gestured for Jade to follow. Jade immediately chased after him. She grabbed the door handle, but suddenly pain shot through her calf. It was pain she had never felt in her entire life. She collapsed to the floor gripping her leg in agony. There was something in her leg. "Ahh!" she moaned. She half crawled and half dragged herself through the door. Tears were running down her face as she pulled the dagger stuck in her leg free. She felt the warm blood gushing down her leg. There were more creatures coming down the street now. Everything began to get fuzzy. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt something on her. Not the rough grip of a monster, but gentle hands lifting her from the ground. Then, everything was gone.

Jade woke with a start and found herself in a small tent. She tried to get up, but immediately sat back down as a she felt a sharp pain in her leg. "Whoa take it easy," a voice behind her said. She turned around realizing it was Link. "That wound wont be healed up until the morning." She looked down at her leg, it had been bandaged up. "What happened? I don't understand what's going on. Why in the world were those ugly things after us?" She asked a little louder than she meant to. "I don't think right now is the best time for that," Link said looking at her leg, "I just gave you a potion to heal that. You need to rest before I explain anything." "UHHH! I just want to know," she yelled. "and you will as soon as your better," he said a little louder gathering some things in his pack. "FINE!" she said loudly, and with that she rolled over and went to sleep still fuming about what he had just said. 'I want to know what is going on! How can he be so selfish." A few minutes later she drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight shined through a crack in the tent onto Jade's face. She heard wind in leaves that suggested they were in a forest somewhere. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched and yawned and then she remembered and reality sank in. She grabbed her bloody bandages and tore them from her leg. There was a light scar where the wound had been. She turned and look around the tent, but Link was no where to be found. She stood up carefully and pulled open the tents flap. A slight breeze blew her hair and she tucked it behind her ear. Outside the tent was surrounded by trees. There was a small fire and a beautiful brown horse with a white main tied to a tree. Jade stepped outside the tent and towards the horse. "Hey girl, You sure are a pretty one," she said softly petting her head. "That's Epona," called a voice from behind her. Jade turned around as saw Link walking towards the tent with fire wood in one hand and a bucket a clean water in the other. "Epona will be our transportation for a while. I think she likes you," he said smiling. "Well, I do live on a ranch," Jade said sitting down on a log beside the fire. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Breakfast?" he said throwing an apple at her. She caught it and took a bite. "So when are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jade questioned. Link looked at her. "I'm not exactly sure if this is the right time to tell you. Plus, I don't exactly know everything," Link said looking away. Jade looked at her toes. "Why, did I-." "Come on. We have to get going," he said cutting her off. Link packed everything and saddled up Epona. "Can you at least tell me where we are?" She asked loudly. "The lost woods." he answered. "And where are we going?" "To see the forest guardian," he said, "she should answer some of your questions anyways, but it's going to be a long journey. It'll take a least a week. So, your stuck with me for a while." It's not so bad," she said quietly. She smiled, "We can just get to know each other better." With that, Link helped her onto Epona and they began through the forest.

None of these characters belong to me!! Oh yes, read and review. Tell me my problems this is my first one so let me know how I'm doing. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jade thought back on what she could have done that could have placed her in this position. She didn't understand. Why did those men want to hurt her father? Why did they want to know where SHE was? She had never done anything wrong, or did she?

"Link," she said as they walked slowly along endless paths through dense trees. "Why are you here with me?"  
Link didn't answer at first, instead he turned and surveyed the path at his feet and looked around him. He sighed and then said quietly, "I'm not sure, ya know that shop that you met me in?" Jade nodded.  
"Well, it's my uncles, I was just there for the time being. I don't really remember much of my past."  
"So why did you follow me after I left the shop? And why did you bring me out here?" She questioned.  
Link took a deep breath and said, "You're really not going to let this go until I tell you are you?"  
Jade shook her head violently and said, "Nope."  
"Okay, but don't quote me on my information," he said looking up. "I think that those 'things' were after you because they think you know where the Lost Key is."  
"The Lost Key?" Jade asked looking puzzled.  
"Yeah," said Link, "I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I know it has something to do with the triforce, or anything to do with that, that means Ganondorf is going to be looking for it. Legend says that no one can truly have the power of the triforce without the Lost Key, even if you do have all three pieces. The Lost Key triggers the power of the pieces when they are together. Even though Ganondorf has two pieces he can still only use his one piece because he doesn't possess the Lost Key."  
"So, what does that have to do with me? I have no idea where this 'Lost Key' is." Jade said starting to understand a little better.  
"I'm not sure, but it might have something to do with that necklace you're wearing." He said skimming the area where it was located.  
She grabbed her necklace from beneath her shirt and played with it fondly. "I've had this ever since I can remember. What would it have to do with the Lost Key?" She asked slowly, keeping her eyes on the necklace.  
"I'm not sure, but that's the reason I followed you. I was curious, a little. When I saw that they were after you, I knew I had to do something. It was kind of instinct," he said now climbing up an incline in the path.  
"I guess it's a good thing you did otherwise I would be with those gross creatures," she said smiling at him then looking back at her necklace. "Plus, it's kind of nice being with you," she said as an after thought, but Link was already at the top of the hill they were climbing.

At the top of the hill the woods thinned and opened on to a scene showing a crystal clear lake with bridges stretching to and from an island with a giant tree in the middle. It was so beautiful in midday. Jade could see the bottom of the lake and all the colorful fish that swam in its depths. "Wow, I've never seen anything like this!" she said her eyes large with excitement and she gazed at the vast landscape.  
"I've seen better," Link said as he walked down the hill towards the lake.  
Jade was so amazed by the sight that she didn't even notice that Link was already half way down the hill.  
"Hey, wait-- oof!" she took off too fast and within a second she landed on her face and was at the bottom of the hill in another five. She lay there for a second in pain and then got to her feet rubbing her head.  
"Ow…" she mumbled. She looked up at Link noticed he simply just stared at her. She knew he was trying to hold in a laugh, but he couldn't contain himself and then burst out in a fit of laughter.  
"Shut up! The sun was in my eyes." She said defensively, blushing.  
"Yeah, sure considering you were under a tree," he managed to say as he gasped still laughing.  
"Uhh," she grunted as she stomped off towards the water.

She walked towards a cliff located near the beach. She pulled her ponytail out of her hair and the wind blew softly through her hair. All her troubles seem to melt away as she took a deep breath. "Hey Jade!! Come on we gotta cross these bridges before it gets too late!" Link called over to her.  
"Kay," she said as she ran over to where him and Epona were waiting.  
"Surprised you didn't fall that time," he said smirking at her.  
She bonked him on the head. "Ouch, what was that for?" he said rubbing his head.  
"Drop it already will you." She said a little annoyed.

As they crossed one of the bridges a bird flew close to where they were walking and landed on the rope of the bridge. It was a small dark bird with a large beak. "Hey birdie," Jade said as she reached her hand out.  
Just one second before she touched it, Link sliced its head off. It fell into the water and made a small splash.  
"What did you do that for?" Jade said horrified smacking him.  
"Ouch! Geese you should be thanking me, those things are nasty little creatures. My friend almost lost an eye to one." He said beginning to walk along the bridge again.  
"Well, could you at least warn me next time you do something like that?" she asked pestered.  
"Yeah, sure," he said with his hands behind his head and nose in the air.  
Jade fumed. 'How rude can he get sometimes? SHEESH! But he does have pretty eyes. What? How could I think that?' she thought to herself looking at the ground blushing a little. She shook her head making herself forget. "Hey Link, why don't you remember your past?"  
He shrugged. "Not sure, all I remember is waking up above that little shop and my hand was kind all beat up," He said sighing. "My uncle told me I helped Hyrule once a long time ago. I was called the Hero of Time. Maybe that's why I'm so good with weapons, but who knows I guess."  
"That's horrible. I wouldn't want to forget my past." She said feeling some sorrow for him. "Oh my, if I didn't know that I loved eggs I would probably die. I mean I love omelet's and fried rice."  
Link looked at her questionably and then snickered. "You're an interesting goof."  
"Your kind of cute too." She could feel her face get hot. She couldn't stop looking at her feet. She never noticed how interesting her shoelaces were.  
"Let's stop here and rest for awhile," he said.

They were now on the island with the giant tree located on it. Link sat on the bank of the island and began soaking his feet in the water. He was enjoying the view when something flashed passed him and made a splash in the water drenching him. Jade popped her head out of the water and burst into a fit of giggles.  
"Aw, Hero of Time all wet?"  
"That's it," Link said taking his shirt and hat off. "You asked for it." He said backing up for a running start.  
Jade knew she was in trouble. She tried to swim out of his jumping distance, but it was too late. He jumped in right next to her and dunked her head under that water. She resurfaced and jumped on his back and dunked his head under the water.  
"Hey - gurgle – Knock it off!" he said throwing her back into the water.  
"Awww is Link boy being a baby?" Jade said,  
"I'll show you baby." He said jumping towards her.  
Jade giggled as he narrowly missed her. They swam in the water for a while and soon the sun began to set.

They hung their wet clothes up on a line and Link started a fire and set up the tent. Jade brushed her long hair out as Link prepared a small dinner of fish he had caught. They ate their food and Jade described the small Ranch she lived on.  
"It's so peaceful there, but so boring. I mean sometimes I just wanted to run away. Plus, there's this boy there named James. He was fond of me, as my mom would say. Yeah, he might be cute, but he was always so creepy. I just had a bad feeling about him. He got annoying. He always wanted to be alone with me. I avoided that situation."  
"Sounds nice, having a place like that to live. And this James, or whatever his name is, does he have a family?" Link asked.  
"No," Jade said. "I think he lives by himself. I never noticed that."  
"Maybe he's just lonely," Link said. "Maybe you were being mean."  
"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" She said a little bit too loud.  
"No, no. I would never." He said sarcastically, teasing her.  
She stuck her tongue out at him and looked away.  
"It's getting late," Link said looking up at the stars, "Time to hit the sack."  
They both headed for the tent. Jade climbed in first and grabbed her pack and unrolled her sleeping bag. Link came in a minute later after putting out the fire and did the same. Jade unzipped her sack and crawled in. In the process she bumped Links arm.  
"Oops. Sorry. I couldn't see you." She said apologetically.  
"It's fine," he said quietly.  
They both were now in their sleeping bags and Jade sat there quietly and heard Link roll over in his sleeping bag.  
"Link?" she said softly.  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks for - for protecting me."  
"Yep," he said calmly.  
With that, Jade smiled, rolled over, and closed her eyes.


End file.
